


Show Me Your Love

by Zianourrylovesme (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zianourrylovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(assinity - the virginal quality of the anus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Love

The door thudded shut, and Niall basically pounced on Liam, tickling him with the same fury as before his parents came in, only half shouting “Give in!” so as not to make his parents come back.

Liam was writhing under him, eyes crinkling up in the corners and air whooshing from his mouth in gales of laughter from Niall’s weight so suddenly landing on him, yet he refused to tell Niall who he had lost it too.

How they got on the subject?

Niall had decided to play a game of truth or dare half drunk, and Liam had mistakenly agreed.

Now, here they were, Niall using everything he had learned to get the answer out of Liam, who was using everything he had in him not to get a boner, what with Niall’s body rubbing on him,

but oops.

Niall took a while to notice it, but when he did, he sat back, purposely putting pressure on it, and smirked, murmuring,”Are you just happy to have me all to you, or is that a banana in your pocket?”

Rolling his eyes, Liam pulled Niall closer, distracting him from the previous activity by softly slanting his lips across Niall’s and pulling the Irish’s boys tongue into his mouth while slowly rolling his hips so that the ‘banana’ rubbed up against Niall.

Moaning, Niall, still a bit sensitive from last night, and pulled away, a strand of saliva stretching between the two, determined not to be deterred as he looked deep into Liam’s eyes and whispered,”Who was it?”

Liam closed his eyes in surrender and almost inaudibly said,”Mr. Malik.”

Niall gawked for a second, then he was harshly whispering,”You tapped that? Damn LiLi, do you know how long I wanted him? Holy shit… Well, I guess I should wash away his mark on you, huh?”

Confused, Liam scrunched his eyebrows together.

“What?”

Niall’s eyes were alight with mischief, and he jumped off of Liam’s lap, heading over to the closet and grabbing a small box that Liam had noticed only yesterday before turning to face Liam again and walking slowly over to him, explaining all the way.

“I’ve always wanted to watch your ass clench around a dildo or two while i fucked you with them, so I figured I could kill two birds with one stone, permanently erase your memory of losing your assinity to Mr. Malik, lucky bastard, and play out a fantasy or two of mine. Of course, we’ll only do it if you want to?”

Niall smiled comfortingly, now sitting on Liam’s lap again, holding out the box almost like an offering, but Liam could the insecurities hiding in the blue depths of Niall’s eyes and felt kind of bad when he said,”I… I really don’t know if I wanna do that Ni, you know how I am, I only just became comfortable with taking it… Up the ass…”

Biting his lip, Niall nodded his head, putting the box down on the floor and cupping Liam’s cheeks, saying,”Thank you for telling me, babe, we will never do anything you don’t want to do. Now, do you wanna watch a movie?” pressing kiss after kiss on Liam’s lips in between his words.

Liam’s eyes shone grateful, and he pulled Niall in for a long kiss, whispering,”You pick.” after they had managed to separate.

The brightness in Niall’s eyes proved that Liam had said the right thing, and they ambled downstairs, tiptoeing past Niall’s parents room, stifling giggles like two little girls when Niall made a wrong step and a floorboard creaked.

Liam could just  **see** Niall’s parents rolling their eyes, but he couldn’t blame them, after all, they  **were**  two 17 year old boy’s acting like children.

When they reached the living room, Niall was full on bursting with laughter, and Liam flopped down on the couch, breathing hard through his stomach pain; laughter’s the best medicine, but damn it hurt sometimes.

After Niall had managed to pick a movie (“JESUS CHRIST! LiLiiiiiii, I don’t know which one to piiiiiiick.” “Niall, just put the damn thing in the TV.”“Fine Mr. Grumpy pants.”) Liam spooned Niall and they settled in, only to find that Niall had put in “Step Up: Revolution”, a movie that both boys liked, but only to a certain extent, so there really wasn’t a lot of attention on the movie from either parties.

Liam was still semi-hard, but it seemed Niall didn’t notice, and he was beginning to get uncomfortable, while Niall was trying to get his timing right for this.

They had never tried to get each other off without touching, but Niall felt like he would be good at it.

Slowly shifting, Niall felt Liam grow even harder, and fed off his soft groan, grinding a bit harder, but not so hard that it would be seen as deliberate just yet.

Biting his lip, Liam looked down at his scheming leprechaun, slightly alarmed at his fidgeting, but suddenly, Niall had turned so that he was facing Liam, and the material of their jeans was all that separated them, both having been near naked for the day, not having planned to leave their room for much besides sustenance and lube, if the need provided itself.

His rough voice made Liam shiver as Niall said,”LiLi, sit up love, ‘m gonna try something.”

The slight glint of hesitation in Liam’s eyes made Niall run his hand up Liam’s chest softly and peck a kiss to Liam’s lips before soothing his ruffled feathers with a small smile.

Liam, not quite sure what was happening, let go of his resolve, and scooted up on the couch so that his back was resting against the arm, and let Niall climb onto his lap, gasping when he immediately began rutting against Liam, who was sensitive enough not having boxers on, much less being hard as well.

Although he hated to admit it, Liam liked it, the roughness of Niall’s actions, and a series of strange high pitched noises left his mouth as he began meeting Niall rut for rut, provoking Niall to kiss Liam while they both gained proximity to orgasm, moaning quietly into each other.

When they fell over the edge, the fell with Niall’s hands on Liam’s shoulder’s lips locked tight, because after all, no one wants to kiss and tell, right?

Breathing hard, Liam licked Niall’s bottom lip then bit down a bit, pulling Niall with him as his head fell back, Niall taking the opportunity to trail his hot breath like smoke down Liam’s neck, leaving little red marks wherever he pleased, because that just what boyfriends do.

They show their love.


End file.
